Show Me Your Love
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Terkadang kita mungkin tak menyadari orang yang benar-benar mencintai, menyayangi bahkan mengasihi kita dengan tulus ternyata ada di samping kita. Ia mendengar, memperhatikan, memberikan senyuman tulusnya untuk membuat kita tersenyum. A little story about WONKYU / Drabble / Genderswitch / Romance


**Show me Your Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**This is WONKYU story**

**This story is belong to 'Mba Prwesthi' dengan judul asli 'Say Love'**

**Cherry hanya mengganti dan menambahkan kalimat seperlunya.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Terkadang kita mungkin tak menyadari orang yang benar-benar mencintai, menyayangi bahkan mengasihi kita dengan tulus ternyata ada di samping kita. Ia mendengar, memperhatikan, memberikan senyuman tulusnya untuk membuat kita tersenyum. A little story about WONKYU / Oneshoot / Genderswitch**

**.**

**.**

**The Story Is Begin!**

**.**

**.**

**All of Kyuhyun POV **

…**..**

…**.**

Takdir, aku percaya itu sepenuhnya. Pertemuan dan perpisahan, adalah bagian dari takdir yang tak dapat terpisahkan. Tak ubahnya kebahagiaan yang menghampirimu saat kau bersama orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi saat takdir itu membuatku menangis, jatuh, bahkan terpuruk, aku sungguh tak ingin mempercayainya. Aku tak ingin percaya bahwa itu takdir. Aku ingin percaya bahwa itu semua hanyalah suatu** kebetulan**. Tapi nyatanya, di dunia ini tidak ada kebetulan, bukan? Ya, ini memang takdir dan hanya ada takdir.

Sore ini, kuintip jendela kelasku, kulihat semburat warna langit yang cerah berwarna orange mulai bergerilya di atas sana. Indah, tapi tak begitu kusuka, menurutku warnanya membuat hatiku sendu, sedih. Aku berjalan dari ruang kelasku, melewati koridor menuju halaman depan.  
Tak terlalu kuperhatikan jalan maupun orang-orang di sekitarku yang berhamburan ingin segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing, setelah kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang melelahkan, maupun karena adanya jam tambahan.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan diriku menabrak sesuatu. Ini bukan dinding, karena kurasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pinggangku hingga aku tak melesat ke tanah. Lalu tangan itu membantuku membenarkan posisiku hingga aku berdiri dengan normal lagi.

"Kyu?" sosok familiar di depanku memberiku ekspresi penuh tanya, suaranya begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Ah, Wonnie~" nadaku lemah, mungkin ekspresiku sangat buruk sekarang. Dia, Siwon, namja dengan dimple smile indah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Struktur wajahnya tegas namun sarat akan kelembutan. Dia ramah, amat sangat ramah. Dia teman kecilku, ah aniyo…Dia sahabatku, sahabat setiaku.

"Kau mau pulang?" seakan membaca pikiranku, ia tahu bahwa aku tak ingin membicarakan tentang hal yang akhir-akhir ini banyak ditanyakan orang padaku, tentang Changmin.

"Iya, mungkin jalan kaki. Aku tidak bawa mobil hari ini." ucapku sembari merekahkan senyum –sedikit kupaksakan.

Siwon membalas senyumanku kemudian mengacak rambut brunette sebahuku lembut, "Mau aku antar?" tawarnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin pulang jalan kaki."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku temani?"

Alisku mengernyit, "Lalu mobilmu?"

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Aku bisa menelepon orang untuk mengambil mobilku dan membawanya ke rumah." ia menatapku lekat-lekat "Bagaimana?"

Sejenak aku terdiam, Siwon memang selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu menemaniku dalam keadaan apapun. Dia selalu mengalah, selalu memberiku ketenangan dan kehangatan jika bersamanya. Seulas senyum simpul terukir dibibirku, "Oke"

.

.

**Show Me Your Love**

**.**

**.**

Kamipu berjalan menyusuri tanah beralaskan aspal yang membentang. Diam, namun sama sekali bukan diam yang kikuk. Namun diam yang seakan-akan memanggil kembali memori di masa kecil kami, saat kami selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Terkadang kami bermain hingga petang, lalu ia dimarahi Eommaku. Tapi herannya, dia selalu tertawa setelah dimarahi, seakan tidak menyesal telah mengajakku bermain hingga petang. Dan lebih herannya lagi, Eommaku pun selalu mengijinkanku bermain bersamanya.

Dulu kami selalu bersama, bermain, sekolah, belajar di rumah, hampir setiap waktu kami lalui bersama. Masih tersimpan jelas di memoriku saat-saat ia selalu menjagaku, melindungiku dari sekelompok anak nakal yang ingin merebut es krim-ku. Dengan berani, ia menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti menggangguku. Ia sangat berani, walaupun tahu saat itu dia kalah jumlah.

Sebaliknya, aku sangat pengecut. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan mengintip dari balik bahunya. Mereka memang tidak jadi merebut es krim-ku, namun sebagai gantinya mereka mengajak Siwon berkelahi, -keroyokan. Mereka mendorong Siwon hingga menabrakku dan es krim-ku pun terjatuh.

Tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan selain menangis keras. Dan tangisankupun merebut perhatian orang-orang di sekitar, lalu dengan segera anak-anak itu pun kabur. Kemudian Siwon datang menghampiriku dan berkata 'Kyu, maaf, es krim-mu jatuh. Aku belikan lagi ya? Jangan menangis...'

Dan saat itu, aku melihat ada pancaran ketulusan dari kedua bola obsidiannya. Dia memang seperti itu. Dia baik, dia seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang selalu melindungiku. Dan akupun selalu bersyukur Tuhan telah mengirimkannya menjadi…..sahabat terbaikku.

.

.

**Show Me Your Love**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat kami tiba di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga matahari. Tempat ini belum berubah. Tempat dimana dulu kami sering bermain saat masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Kupandangi hamparan bunga matahari yang terlihat lebih indah saat terkena cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"Kyu?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berjalan menghampiriku dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

"Apa kau masih ingat, dulu kita sering bermain di sini?" aku tersenyum lemah, mengingat masa kecil kami. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Kyu?" raut wajahnya sama seperti biasa, raut wajah yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku "Kyu?"

"Changmin-" kurasakan kedua mataku panas, pandanganku kabur, dan baru sadar bahwa aku sedang menangis saat kurasakan air mataku jatuh, membasahi pipiku. "Aku putus dengannya..."

Ia menyodorkan sapu tangan padaku, lalu diusapnya pipiku menggunakan sapu tangannya. "Aku tahu..." jawabnya.

"Aku tahu, Appanya memang tidak pernah setuju dengan hubungan kami. Tapi, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk meyakinkan Appanya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengijinkan aku untuk mengambil hati Appanya agar dia bisa menyetujui hubungan kami." Air mataku mengalir deras tak terkendali

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkanku. Padahal, kami sama sekali belum pernah mencoba untuk meyakinkan Appanya, belum pernah sekalipun..."

Setelah ia membiarkanku menangis untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mulai bicara...

"Kyu... Aku senang kau putus dengan Changmin."

Ucapannya membuat mataku terbelalak, nafasku tertahan untuk sesaat. Kupandangi ia dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mengapa dia senang di atas penderitaanku?

"Wonnie~?" kusipitkan mataku, menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Aku senang kau putus dengannya. Tapi….aku tidak bisa melihat kau bersedih seperti ini. A—aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis." Aku terdiam. Sungguh aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang sedang ia bicarakan?

"Apa kau ingat? Dulu, waktu kita masih kecil, kau sangat sering menangis. Tapi kau langsung diam dan berhenti menangis saat aku memberimu es krim." Lanjutnya, kemudian ia tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum dan memandangku lembut.

"I—Iya tentu saja aku ingat" aku pun tersenyum, mengingat kembali memori tersebut dan mengabaikan kebingunganku.

"Aku juga masih ingat, dulu aku pernah jatuh saat kita main kejar-kejaran. Lututku berdarah, lalu aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya." Lanjutku yang dibalas dengan senyuman indah dari bibir jokernya.

"Dan saat itu aku khawatir bukan main." Jawabnya sembari mengacak lembut rambutku. Aku heran mengapa dari dulu dia senang sekali mengacak rambutku?

Otakku kembali berputar, mengulang potongan episode masa kecilku bersamanya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Saat aku terjatuh, Siwon di masa kecil menghampiriku dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran 'Kyu? Sakit ya? Jangan menangis...' Aku dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas raut kecemasan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Namun saat itu, aku yang cengeng bukannya diam malah menangis semakin keras. Lalu ia menawarkanku untuk naik ke punggungnya. 'Ayo, aku gendong kau pulang, Kyu~.' Dan ia benar-benar menggendongku ke rumah. Hangat, itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku terdiam menikmati kehangatan itu, selalu saja seperti itu rasanya. Hangat namun menyejukkan. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku merasakan 2 hal berbeda di saat bersamaan seperti itu.

Di dalam perjalanan kami hanya diam, namun di tengah perjalanan ia berhenti untuk membelikanku es krim. Aku menikmati es krimku sembari digendong olehnya, obat yang sangat ampuh untuk melupakan rasa sakit di lututku. Perjalanan kami tidaklah dekat. Aku masih ingat betul, aku sampai ketiduran saat itu dan saat aku terjaga, aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku. Siwon begitu sangat baik terhadapku.

"Tapi kau sudah jarang sekali menangis sejak masuk Sekolah menengah. Sejak kau mengenal Changmin. Sejak kau mulai jauh dariku, dan sejak kita tidak pernah main berdua lagi." ucapan Siwon membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, kemudian menatapnya intens.

"Wonnie~"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku harus senang melihat kau bahagia, atau harus sedih kita tidak bisa main bersama seperti dulu lagi." Ia tersenyum sedih "Yang aku tahu, aku tidak pernah suka melihatmu menangis. Bahkan aku rela melakukan apapun, membelikanmu es krim sebanyak mungkin, atau apapun, asalkan kau tidak menangis lagi."

Aku tertegun, "Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum. Manis, sungguh sangat manis. "Karena, kalau kau sedih, aku juga sedih." Ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dada kirinya "Di sini….. jadi terasa sakit." Lalu diraihnya kedua tanganku, dan ditatapnya mataku lekat-lekat "Aku tidak pernah mau kau bersedih, Kyunnie~."

Akupun terhenyak. Ia tetap sama dengan Siwon yang dulu,Choi Siwon yang aku kenal sejak kami berumur 6 tahun, Siwon yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku, menjagaku, dan mengatakan **'jangan menangis,Kyu!'** atau **'aku belikan es krim, ya?'** untuk membuatku berhenti menangis. Dan akupun sadar, kalau selama ini aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang mungkin sulit untuk dimaafkan.

Karena aku telah mengabaikannya selama dua setengah tahun terakhir, walaupun aku sendiri tak berniat demikian. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan cinta pertamaku, Changmin. Dan lambat laun aku semakin jauh dari Siwon. Frekuensi pertemuan kami berkurang, dan akhirnya benar-benar tak saling bicara.

Benar-benar mengabaikannya, seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku, yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku, yang selalu menjagaku. Seseorang yang ternyata sangat kubutuhkan. Seseorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini selalu memberikan perhatiannya kepadaku, bahkan ia belum pernah memiliki pacar. Seseorang yang ternyata punya tempat di hatiku, bahkan menempati posisi yang lebih penting dari Changmin, pacar pertamaku.

"Bodoh..." Akupun menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengeluarkan emosiku yang mendalam terhadapnya.

"Eh?" kali ini dia benar-benar kebingungan. Kulepaskan kedua tanganku yang ia genggam untuk menutup wajahku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Kau bodoh Wonnie~"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" kedua alisnya tertaut

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakan kau menyukaiku?" kutoyor kepalanya dengan tangan kananku, lalu aku tertawa, sambil menangis.

"Aku..." ia mengusap dahinya, kedua matanya memandangi tanah di bawah kami. Pipinya memerah.

"Hahahahaaa" Akupun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu.

"Apa?" ia memandangiku lagi, pipinya masih terlihat merah seperti udang rebus.

"Ekspresimu sekarang persis seperti yeoja-yeoja pemalu yang ada di komik saat bertemu namja yang disukai." Kuseka air mataku, entah air mata kesedihan yang tadi, atau air mata akibat aku menertawainya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyu~ saranghae! Jeongmal saranghaeyo~" ucapnya tiba-tiba tanpa menggubris kalimat godaan yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Kali ini pipinya sudah tidak lagi memerah, ia memandangku lekat-lekat. Aku berhenti tertawa, lalu tersenyum. Kupandangi kedua matanya, lalu aku menghambur ke pelukkannya, dan kembali menangis.

"Nomu Paboyaa~" Aku segera merengkuh tubuh tinggi di hadapanku. Aku peluk tubuhnya erat. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang selama ini bahkan tak pernah aku sadari. Sebenarnya di sini, akupun sama bodohnya. Mengapa kehadirannya yang begitu sangat berharga dalam hidupku selalu aku sia-siakan? Saat ini aku sadar, bahwa akupun…mencintainya.

"Kyunnie~?" meskipun bingung, namun ia balas memelukku, kemudian tersenyum, dan aku tahu aku tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan cinta darinya. Aku tahu dia akan selalu ada di sisiku. Menjagaku seperti biasa, melindungiku, menghiburku agar tidak menangis...

"Apa kau mau es krim?" Pertanyaannya membuatku melepaskan pelukanku. Kujawab pertanyaannya dengan senyuman antusias. Akupun menggandeng tangannya, dan kamipun berjalan pulang. Berhenti di kedai es krim dan kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Terkadang memang cinta itu tak perlu diungkapkan, tapi ditunjukkan. Mengekspresikan dengan tindakan jauh lebih indah daripada hanya sekedar untaian kata. Mencintai berarti memberi. Memberi ketulusan, kehangatan dan kesetiaan. Meski sesakit apapun itu, namun cinta tak akan pernah menyerah. Dan kini Kyuhyun dan Siwonpun menyadari, jika cinta selalu melingkupi mereka.

.

.

**END!**

**.**

**a/n : maaf ya saya nongol lagi (^_^)V ini adalah oneshoot paling singkat yang pernah saya publish. This story is belong to 'mba Prwesthi' loh ya~ Cherry hanya nambahin sama ngedit namanya aja ^^ karena ff oneshoot karangan Cherry sendiri masih nyetuck di tengah jalan (T_T) tiap mau lanjut, keingetan tugas melulu u,u. Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur ^^ secara kayaknya saya bikin ff hurt melulu deh kemarin2 ^^ kkkk~ yang ini gak hurt kan?**

**Yosh, yang udah baca, reviewnya boleh?**

**^cherry^**


End file.
